


The Queen of Arendelle

by Schattenschreiberin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bad retelling of Frozen, Written at 1 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin
Summary: It’s bedtime but Emma and Sophie want to hear a fairy tale before going to sleep.Jack retells them the story about the Queen of Arendelle that he heard once from Rapunzel.There may just be a bit more to the story than he remembers.Alternative title: Girl watches Frozen once and retells it from memory only. Almost six years after seeing the movie
Kudos: 1





	The Queen of Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for any spelling mistakes regarding names from Frozen (If they're wrong than that's because my memory is bad which is kind of the point of this whole thing)
> 
> I did not watch Frozen II.

“We’ve read all of those already…” frowning Emma skimmed through the pages of the big storybook while Sophie sat beside her on the couch and looked at the colorful illustrations. Emma wanted to get some reading practice before bed and usually her cousin didn’t want to sleep without a bedtime story anyway but today was the day, she had run out of things to read. The little brunet closed the book and looked at her brother who tried to finish some homework after forgetting about it for the entire weekend.

“Jack?”

“What?”

“Do you know a fairy tale that’s not in the book?”

“Hm…”, he tapped his pen a few times on the page of his textbook “Rapunzel told me a few a while ago. But I don’t know if they’re in your book or not”

“We can check” Emma opened the book again. Jack smiled and got up to join the two girls on the couch. Homework could wait for a few more minutes.

After viewing the books’ content there was only one story that wasn’t included in it.

“The Queen of Arendelle?” “I think that’s what the kingdom was called”, Jack gave an apologetic smile when he saw Sophie looking disappointed “But I don’t think that name is very important to the story”

Emma pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged while Sophie was hugging her plush bunny “What happened to the queen?”

“Well…”, Jack paused for a moment, trying to remember everything Rapunzel had told him “The story actually starts with the Princess of Arendelle. Or princesses to be exact”

“What were their names?” his sister asked curiously.

“Anna and Elsa”, Jack chuckled when Sophie immediately asked what the princesses looked like “Elsa had blond hair and blue eyes while her sister had red hair and blue eyes”

The girls, now having a clearer picture of the princesses, listened intently to Jack retelling Rapunzels’ fairy tale.

“Elsa was the older sister and she was born with magical powers. She was able to control ice and snow. Making it snow inside and build snowmen all year long together with Anna”

Sophie smiled brightly “That sounds like fun”

“It does”, he agreed and ruffled her hair “The two did all sorts of fun things that others could only do during winter. But one day something went wrong, and Anna got hurt”

“What happened?” Emma looked slightly worried about the fictional princess.

“They snuck into the ballroom at night and Elsa made it snow” Jack started to explain. That part of the story was a bit foggy in his mind. “Elsa created mounds of snow and Anna climbed onto them and started jumping off. The mounds got higher and higher and Elsa had to create them faster and faster because Anna had so much fun that she didn’t listen to her sister asking her to slow down. Elsa had a hard time keeping up and ultimately she missed her target and hit Annas’ head with her powers. Anna fell to the ground and lost consciousness”

The girls gasped and Sophie hugged her bunny tighter.

“Elsa tried to wake her up and called for their parents”

“They saved Anna, right?”

“Yeah. Their parents came and took the girls to the forest to meet…” Jack scratched the back of his head trying to remember the name of the… trolls? Did they even have a name?

“To meet…?” Emma prompted her brother and smiled.

“I don’t remember what they were called exactly”, the teen admitted “but they were trolls or dwarfs who could disguise themselves as rocks. The king and queen talked to the elder and he saved Anna. He also altered her memories, so she didn’t remember that Elsa had magical powers”

Sophie tilted her head “Why?”

“Because if the kingdom found out about Elsas’ powers and how they could injure people… they wouldn’t really like it”, he did not mention how he thought they’d probably try to burn the princess on a stake, he was pretty sure that wasn’t part of the story anyway “So the parents agreed to Annas’ memories getting altered to protect her”

Emma frowned and seemed so see some problems with this decision, but she stayed quiet and let her brother continue.

“After that night Elsa didn’t want to use her powers anymore. She couldn’t control them though, so she kept freezing things on accident. To solve that… her parents told her to wear gloves” he had to pause. Cause he thought that that was a pretty dumb ‘solution’ that didn’t solve the problem at all…

“How would that help?” “Were the gloves magic?” The girls seemed to have a similar opinion.

Jack shook his head “As far as I can remember they were just normal gloves. It helped, but not as much as actually learning how to control them would’ve… Things around her still kept freezing whenever she felt anxious or sad. She stayed inside in her room and didn’t want to spend time with Anna anymore because she was afraid to hurt her again”

“Did she learn how to control them later? From the trolls maybe?” Emma suggested and Sophie nodded in agreement. That seemed like a good idea.

“I don’t know if her parents ever planned to do that, but it didn’t happen before they died”, he blinked “Oh yeah… The parents died”

“Oh no…”, Sophie hugged her plushie tighter “Were Anna and Elsa okay?”

“Well… They weren’t physically hurt. But they were very sad. Elsa had to become queen as soon as she got 21 years old and on the day of her coronation… pretty much everything went wrong”

Sophie and Emma looked at each other and then at Jack again, who felt that a dramatic pause was needed. “What went wrong?” Emma finally asked.

“After her coronation they had a party and the thing to kick it all of was Anna showing up with a guy she met that morning. Telling Elsa that they wanted to marry. After knowing each other for like… 10 hours”

Sophies eyes grew wide “Did they marry”

Jack shook his head “No. Elsa told her she couldn’t marry someone she had just met. Which you really shouldn’t do. Anna got angry and the fought…” and now everything became foggy again. Was it only the fight with Anna and Hans or something else in addition to that?

“Elsa lost control over her powers, didn’t she?”

He grinned and ruffled Emmas’ hair “Good guess. After seeing the shocked faces of… well, everyone, she ran away to the mountains. Not realizing that she was causing a snowstorm”

“What did she do in the mountains?” Sophie had gotten over the disappointment of Anna not being allowed to marry the first guy she ever met.

“Elsa decided to never go back to Arendelle again. She also got rid of her crown and gloves and finally started using her powers. Starting with a snowman and ending in building an entire castle out of ice”

Emma raised her eyebrows “She could do something like that but couldn’t learn how to stop accidentally freezing things?”

Her brother could only shrug “Apparently. While Elsa was doing all of that, Anna was in charge of the kingdom. And almost immediately put Hans, the guy she wanted to marry, in charge. So she could go and find her sister”

“Did she find her?”

“It took a while. She met a guy with a reindeer and a talking snowman on the way”

Emma and Sophie waited a moment. Then “How did she meet them”

“Uh… I honestly don’t remember that part”, Jack chuckled at their disapproving faces “But I still remember what came after” The girls figured that that was the best they would get so they continued to listen. “When Anna came to Elsas’ castle she tried to talk to her but Elsa didn’t want to go back. And she also lost control again and hit Anna in the heart this time”

“That sounds like it’s worse than the head”

“It was. Anna was going to die from that”, Sophies gasp made him continue very quickly “unless she would get kissed by her true love in time”

“So she went back to Hans and they kissed?”

“Not exactly…”, Jack searched for the right words to describe Hans’ backstabbing “Her heart was freezing but instead of kissing her Hans locked her alone in a room after extinguishing the flames in the fireplace”

Emma looked very bewildered “Why would he do that?”

“He wanted to be the king. And killing Anna would get him there. Somehow”

“But what happened to Elsa?” Sophie seemed outraged over the betrayal and was squeezing her bunny.

“Elsa was still in her castle. But Hans came to get her after telling everyone that Anna had died, and that Elsa was to blame. They fought in her castle and ended up capturing her. There Hans told her that she killed her sister and then just left her in her cell”

His sister frowned “Was Anna actually dead?”

Jack shook his head and smiled “No. The talking snowman came and rescued her by starting the fire again and then bringing her outside. They tried to find the guy with the reindeer… Kristoff” “Was he her real true love?” now Sophie was excited again. She really wanted Anna to find her true love. “I don’t know”, he had to admit “They didn’t get to him. Elsa had broken out of her cell and was wandering over the frozen ocean where she met Hans again and they…” he trailed off “I think that’s when he told her that Anna was dead… I don’t know what happened in her cell before”

Emma rolled her eyes and Sophie giggled. Jack just continued, the story was almost over anyway “Elsa sunk to the ground, completely devastated. Hans took his sword and tried to kill her from behind, but Anna had somehow seen them and ran over to protect Elsa. And when she stopped between Elsa and Hans she turned into ice. When his sword hit her hand, it broke and he was thrown back by a shockwave” Emma mumbled a silent “Serves him right” and Jack grinned before finishing the story.

“Elsa turned around to see her sister. She started crying and hugged the statue. And because she loved her sister so much the spell was broken, and Anna turned back to normal. They climbed on a boat that was close and Elsa stopped the blizzard, making all the snow in the area disappear. Hans was on the boat as well and Anna punched him so hard that he flew over the railing and fell into the water”

Emma laughed and Jack joined in. It really was a funny scene. Sophie wasn’t satisfied yet though “What about Kristoff?” “He and Anna became a couple” Jack wasn’t 100% sure of that but whatever mad his cousin happy. The little girl smiled brightly and giggled.

“What about Elsa?”, Emma cocked her head “Did she become the queen again?”

“She did. And that’s the end of the story”

Ten minutes later Jack had managed to put both girls to bed and returned to the living room to at least attempt to finish his homework. When he entered the room, he stopped dead in his tracks. It was very cold all of a sudden. He frowned and looked over to the open window “Did I leave that…?”

He did forget a few things from time to time, like a lot of that story, but usually he didn’t forget opening a window… Jack shook his head and walked over to close it.

It had started to snow outside, and the wind was blowing snowflakes inside.

With the windows’ handle already in his hand he paused again, looking at the snowflakes drifting by. Something felt off…

“ _I enjoyed your story_ ” He felt a shiver run down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold weather outside. Someone… or something else was in the room. “ _Do you want to find out what happens after the end of a story?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The only scenes that are crystal clear in my memory is the 'Let it go'-song and how Anna punches Hans. 
> 
> I don't know what happened at the end there. It's 1 AM...


End file.
